dA Music Meme for Writers (Mai-Hime version)
by KatoShuuya
Summary: So, I'm back with another music meme. First time writing a Mai-Hime fic to go easy on me, will you? As usual, this is not a songfic, and prepare for the strange stuff from my iPod.


_dA Music Meme for Writers_

_**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.**_

**Theme: Mai-Hime**

**A/N: Really, truly sorry if they're OOC here. I've only started reading the manga, so... cut me some slack, won't you? *insert pouty face here***

**Disclaimer: Okay, kids. You know the drill. I have yet to steal the ownership rights for Mai-Hime, which is why I'm stuck writing fanfiction instead of more episodes. GAH.**

* * *

**1. Dancing Queen- SNSD**

"Come on, Natsuki!" Shizuru said, trying to coax Natsuki to dance with her. Natsuki merely handed her the Kuga Death Glare and said, "NO, Shizuru. I told you I can't dance!"

Shizuru smiled and said, "Ara, is Natsuki scared of being humiliated?" Natsuki's glare intensified, as she replied, "O-of course not..." Shizuru looked Natsuki in the eye and said, "Then get in here and dance with me."

"But I keep telling you, I CAN'T DANCE!" Natsuki insisted. Shizuru eyed Natsuki and said, "And you think I can't show you how?"

A long silence followed, before Natsuki gave up and said, "Fine. I'll dance with you."

Hesitantly, Natsuki made her way to Shizuru and before she could say anything, Shizuru pulled her closer and started waltz with her. Soon enough, they were twirling around the dance floor.

Their skirts rustling as they slowly made their way around the dance floor, the music in tune with the beat of their hearts. Bit by bit, Shizuru taught Natsuki to dance.

"See? Was it really that hard?" Shizuru said gently. Natsuki blushed a bit and said, "Not really, no..." Shizuru suddenly dipped Natsuki and said, "Natsuki, all you had to do was trust me." before Shizuru pressed her lips against Natsuki's.

And on that night, Natsuki truly believed that Shizuru also taught her how to love.

**2. Sugar Rush- AKB48**

It was just another one of those normal mornings. The skies are blue, the sun was shining, and... a horrified scream breaks the morning calm.

"SHIZURU! I CAN'T FIND MY MAYONNAISE!" Natsuki yelled, disturbing anyone who happened to be in a 10-mile radius. Shizuru made her way downstairs to see a distraught Natsuki and a pantry full of sweets. Shizuru merely said, "Oh... that's çuz I threw it out."

"YOU WHAT? Shizuru, that was three months worth of perfectly good mayonnaise!" Natsuki wailed. Shizuru looked at her and said, "Natsuki, you can't just live off of mayonnaise for the rest of your life!"

Natsuki looked at Shizuru with a pout and said, "But mayonnaise is my life!" Shizuru patted Natsuki on the shoulder, "Natsuki, trust me. There are better things in life besides mayonnaise."Natsuki looked like she was about to cry, when Shizuru said, "You know what? Why don't we take advantage of all this candy?"

Shizuru tried to offer Natsuki candy, but she turned away and said, "Mayonnaise with sugar seems like a better choice."

"That's disgusting, Natsuki."

"It's better than having good mayonnaise thrown out the window! SHIZURUUUU~" Natsuki whined, as Shizuru sighed.

It was going to be a long morning.

**3. Still Into You- Paramore**

Shizuru Fujino looked out the window during class. The skies were blue, the grounds quiet, and a solitary tree sheltering a slumbering Natsuki Kuga from the sun.

She sighed, as she felt a familiar ache make its way in her chest once again. 'Why? What is it about this girl that makes it so hard to get over her?' Shizuru mused. Just a few weeks back, Shizuru had confessed her feelings to Natsuki, and the latter had politely turned her down. She'd cried a good bit, but soon enough she was her normal self again.

Or was she?

Things just weren't the same after she'd confessed to Natsuki. They were still friends, yes, but not a day went by that Shizuru never thought about Natsuki that way. Not a day goes by that Shizuru wonders what would happen if Natsuki said yes.

'But, I'll have to get over someday, right?' Shizuru thought resignedly, 'Right?'

**4. I Hate Myself For Losing You- Kelly Clarkson**

Natsuki forced her eyes open. Her sheets were tangled with her legs, and she looked at the empty space at the bed.

'That was where Shizuru used to sleep...' Natsuki mused, before pulling herself up, and saw that there was a lot of stuff strewn across the room. Most of the, were Shizuru's, Natsuki noted.

She stood up, and looked around at the room she and Shizuru used to share. Over the years, the walls were filled with memories of the two of them. But now that Shizuru was gone...

Natsuki picked up one of Shizuru's t-shirts that was hanging on the chair. She held the shirt close, and smelled Shizuru's scent. Memories of that fateful night showered over Natsuki, as she fell to her kees and silently sobbed.

'Oh, Shizuru... why did you have to die for me?' Natsuki thought as tears freely flowed down her face once again.

5. Stop the World- Demi Lovato

Shizuru and Natsuki stood together over a bloody battlefield. Reunited. Shizuru's eyes watered as she said, "Ara, I'd never thought I'd see my dear Nat-chan again!", before pulling Natsuki in a tight embrace. Natsuki returned the gesture and said, "Was there ever any doubt?"

They stood there like that, for a very long time, before Shizuru broke the silence and asked, "Will we be torn apart again?" Natsuki sighed and replied and said, "I don't think we can avoid it."

Shizuru hugged her tighter and siad, "But I can't stand not being with you Natsuki. It's just not the same without you.." Natsuki bit her lip to keep from crying and said, "Then let's cherish this moment before anything else happens."

* * *

**Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh h~ didn't get to finish bcoz they're pulling me from the desktop. NUUUU~ **

**Wow. I only now realized the main pairing here is ShizNat. Oh, well.**

**Hope you enjoyed the first part of the Mai-Hime dA Music Meme! Hopefully I'll get to post the next part a bit sooner... hopefully.**

**Don't forget to leave the poor writer a review, yo! Flames will be used for s'mores!**


End file.
